


Eternal Sunshine

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altered Memories, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben is so soft for Rey, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Emotional Abuse, Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind au, F/M, Finding each other again, HEA, Lovers, Memory erasing technology, Rey's eyes change color with her mood, Smut, minor snoke/bazine mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind auBen Solo woke up in a daze. He wasn’t quite sure what happened the night before but he felt like something important was missing. He rolled out of bed and dressed for work. Ben was an attorney for Palpatine Law; he remembered his deadlines and paperwork that needed to be turned in. He remembered their caseload, but there was a fuzzy spot in his mind where something else had been. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember.He waited at the train station to head towards Coruscant where the office was located. Ben tapped his foot nervously. Then, he felt an urge to change route. Ben took his briefcase and jogged away from the tracks and towards the map that showed the other routes. His eyes scanned over the neighboring cities until he saw Takodana. Something told him to get on the train. And that’s how Ben found himself calling out of work and getting on the train to Takodana.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Eternal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatys/gifts).



> This is a gift for Taty for winning one of my follower fic giveaways. She requested an Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind au. Taty, I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this fic.

* * *

Ben Solo woke up in a daze. He wasn’t quite sure what happened the night before but he felt like something important was missing. He rolled out of bed and dressed for work. Ben was an attorney for Palpatine Law; he remembered his deadlines and paperwork that needed to be turned in. He remembered their caseload, but there was a fuzzy spot in his mind where something else had been. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember. 

He waited at the train station to head towards Coruscant where the office was located. Ben tapped his foot nervously. Then, he felt an urge to change route. Ben took his briefcase and jogged away from the tracks and towards the map that showed the other routes. His eyes scanned over the neighboring cities until he saw _Takodana._ Something told him to get on the train. And that’s how Ben found himself calling out of work and getting on the train to Takodana.

***

Ben felt like he’d seen the woman before. She was strikingly beautiful with soft chestnut hair that framed her face. She had hazel eyes and freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was the kind of person you would remember. She made a lasting impression. So why couldn’t he remember her? 

The train was crowded— all but the seat beside her. Ben pushed through the crowd of people until he reached the empty seat. 

“May I?” Ben questioned. 

The woman smiled at him and nodded her head. Ben squeezed himself into the seat just as the train lurched back into motion. She brushed her hair behind her ears and averted her gaze. 

Ben pulled out his phone and started to check his notifications from work. Maybe if he worked up the courage he would ask her out. He felt like there was an invisible string tying them together— urging him to make contact, to get to know her, to _be_ with her. 

_Be with me._

_Always. I’ll always be with you._

Ben blinked in confusion. _What was that? A fleeting memory? No… It couldn’t be._

He turned to look at the woman to his right, she made eye contact with him again— but this time her hazel eyes flashed to a vibrant shade of purple.

“Your eyes,” Ben said. “Your eyes just changed color… it’s stunning, I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Oh,” she laughed nervously, “they change color with my mood.”

“I’m Ben,” he offers, holding his hand out. 

“Rey,” she replies taking his hand in her own. 

_Rey._ He felt like he heard that name before. Part of him felt like he _knew_ her. 

“Rey, I know we only just met but I’d love to take you out.” 

She smiled down at their still clasped hands. 

“I’d like that very much, Ben.” 

***

They spent the day in Takodana, walking along the beach hand in hand. Rey’s eyes kept changing from hazel to violet everytime she looked at him. He wondered what it meant. She’d said her eyes changed color with her mood. 

_She’s attracted to you._ A whisper of a thought crossed his mind.

_“What’s it mean when your eyes turn purple, sweetheart?”_

_She crawled into his lap and rubbed herself against his clothed erection._

_“I think you already know,” Rey replied, kissing him soundly as his palms smoothed down her back to cup her ass._

Ben shook himself from his thoughts. Was it a memory? Or just an active imagination? He couldn’t be sure. 

The wind ruffled Rey’s hair and her cheeks were stained pink. Ben pulled her into his arms and swayed with her as the waves lapped at their legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Ben returned the kiss in kind, feeling as if the entire world stopped turning on its axis so they could savor this one moment. 

_I love you._ Ben thought. _I love you, and I’ve only just met you._

“Where do you live?” Rey questioned once they broke apart for breath. 

“Chandrila.” 

“Oh yeah? I do too.” 

“Wait, really?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Ben, will you take me home with you?” 

“If that’s what you want. I’ll do anything for you.” 

***

They rode the train back to Chandrila and walked the few blocks to Ben’s apartment. The doorman welcomed them both back by name which Ben thought was a little strange since Rey had never been there before. They rode the elevator to his floor, wrapped up in each other’s arms like they were teenagers that couldn’t let go of one another. 

Ben picked Rey up in his arms, holding her bottom as they continued to kiss. He walked them out of the elevator and towards his door, fumbling with the keys but not wanting to break the kiss. 

Finally, he succeeded in opening the door. Ben carried Rey to his bedroom and gently placed her on the mattress. Her eyes were a solid purple hue now— not flashing or changing back and forth. 

Ben leaned down to press his lips to hers again. He rocked against her clothed center. Slowly, they both discarded their clothes. Once they were completely bare, Ben gazed down at Rey’s beautiful body and smiled. He cupped a soft breast and leaned down to take a pert nipple between his lips. She gasped and rubbed against the head of his cock. 

Ben grabbed his erection and guided it to her cunt, rubbing up and down her slit. Rey moaned as he bumped against her clit. 

“Quit teasing me Ben, I need you. All of you.” 

His cock slid inside with one smooth stroke. They both groaned in satisfaction. Rey crossed her legs around his waist and clenched her pussy around his length. Ben growled as he started to pump in and out of her cunt. 

It felt like coming home. 

Ben hitched Rey’s leg up so he could press even deeper, canting his hips to hit that sweet spot inside that _always_ made Rey come. 

_Always?_ How did he know that. 

Just as he presumed, Rey fell into her release. Her slick walls fluttered around his cock— milking him of his own orgasm. Ben grunted as he spilled inside her, painting her walls with his spend. 

Ben collapsed on top of Rey, kissing her as he pulled his softening cock out of her warm pussy. 

“I don’t know why, but I feel like I’ve been here before. I feel like I know you, Ben.” 

Her eyes flashed a stormy gray color. 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” Ben replied. 

The hazel was back as she curled against him. 

  
  
  


**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

  
  


It was Valentine’s Day and Ben had picked out the perfect present for Rey. A violet crystal necklace— it reminded him of Rey’s eyes when she was aroused. Ben chuckled to himself and put the small wrapped box in his pocket. 

He hadn’t talked to Rey in a few days. He’d been busy with work. Ben had promised Rey he would quit his job at Palpatine Law which was what he intended to do today. All he had was a few loose ends to tie up and then he would put in his notice. Rey helped him realize that Palpatine was emotionally manipulating him. The job made him miserable. Rey was the one bright light of his work week. 

Ben decided to surprise her at work. Rey was a mechanic and she owned her own shop in Chandrila. Ben parked his car in the lot and walked inside the main office, the bell chiming to signal his entrance. 

“Can I help you?” Rey’s soft voice called out. 

Ben walked over to her desk and leaned down, smiling at her. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said. 

Rey furrowed her brow in the way she does when she is utterly confused. 

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” Rey questioned. 

Ben chuckled and reach for her hands which she promptly pulled out of his reach. 

“Sweetheart, it’s Valentine’s Day, not April Fool’s. Are you trying to pull one over me? What’s going on.” 

“Please,” she said with irritation— her eyes turning a deep brown. “I have no idea who you are and what you want— but I think you should leave.” 

“Rey, sweetheart.” 

“Stop calling me that,” she spat. 

Ben backed away— seeing her eyes flash back and forth between brown and gray. _Anger and fear._

“Okay,” Ben started, holding his hands up. “Fine, okay. Just call me when you calm down.” 

He turned to leave and got in his car. Once he got to his apartment, he stopped at the mailbox to grab his mail. Ben rode up the elevator and dropped off his briefcase as he leafed through the letters. There was a golden envelope from a company called Snoke Psychiatry. Ben opened the letter and pulled out a card that simply read… 

_Rey Niima has elected to have Ben Solo erased from her memory._

“No… no, no, no!” Ben punched the first thing in his vision which happened to be his wall. 

Ben collapsed on the ground, holding his hands over his face as sobs wracked his body. How could Rey do this? How could she do this to him? To _them._ Ben only ever felt whole when he was with her. 

His phone started to ring and Ben peered at the screen in hopes that Rey was calling to tell him it was all just a terrible hoax. The name on the caller ID was Sheev Palpatine. 

Ben answered the phone and sniffled as he wiped his tears, trying to compose himself. 

“My boy, I hate that you had to find out this way,” Palpatine grumbled over the line. 

“You knew?” Ben whimpered. 

“Rey Niima was a weakness. She decided to be rid of you just like everyone else in your life has ever done.” 

Ben bit his lip, not wanting to listen to this. Rey was different. 

“I love her,” Ben whispered. 

“You must be hurting,” Palpatine remarked. “I know a way to numb the pain. That procedure she underwent to erase every memory of you— you can do the same. You won’t remember the hurt or the betrayal.” 

Silence overtook Ben as he let the reality sink in. 

“Maybe, I could win her back?” 

“Fool, she opted for this procedure so she can forget you even existed. She doesn’t want you. You would only be setting yourself up for more heartache.” 

Ben felt like his heart was collapsing in his lungs. How could he have interpreted everything between him and Rey so incorrectly? The pain in his chest was so visceral. All Ben wanted was for it to stop hurting. 

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll have the procedure.” 

“Good. Very good. I’ll send you the contact information for Dr. Snoke.” 

***

The waiting room was cold and unforgiving. Ben kept wondering if he was making a terrible mistake; but then he would feel the heartache like a punch in his stomach— yes, that was why he was here. To forget. To move on when it would have been an impossibility. 

“Mr. Solo,” the receptionist called out. 

Ben stood and walked over to the desk. 

“The psychiatrist is ready to see you.” 

The receptionist guided him to a vacant room and told him Dr. Snoke would be in momentarily. The room was stark except for a cot with a machine attached to it that would fit over his head reminiscent of one of the hair dryers at a hair salon. 

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door and an older man entered with a sallow expression on his face. 

“Thank you Ms. Netal,” the psychiatrist called out. “Once I’m through here, can you meet me in my office?” 

There was a giggle and a muffled reply. Ben rolled his eyes once he was sure the doctor wasn’t looking. 

“She’s a looker, huh?” Dr. Snoke smirked. 

To be honest, Ben hadn’t noticed.

“Anyway, go ahead and lay down and we will start the procedure.” 

Ben laid down and felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was nervous and covered in a cool sweat. Dr. Snoke pulled the machine over Ben’s head and started to attach different sensors to his temples. 

“Will I know when it has begun?” Ben questioned. Then suddenly he was standing over his own body as if he were having an out of body experience. 

Ben blinked and then the surroundings changed and he was moving backwards through time from the last time he spent with Rey. 

He knew this memory, it was their last night together when he’d agreed to leave Palpatine’s law firm. They had celebrated with margaritas and danced in the living room which ended up with them naked and Ben drunkenly fucking Rey into his mattress. 

But this— what he was being shown wasn’t right?

_“I can’t believe you still want to work for that snake,” Rey spat._

_“I told you Rey, Palpatine is a visionary. He cares about my career.”_

_“You really are a screw up,” Rey growled with hazel eyes._

Hazel, Ben thought. That couldn’t be right— her eyes turn brown when she was angry. None of this was right. He wanted this to end. Ben tried to call out to Dr. Snoke. _Stop, stop, I don’t want this anymore._

But his screams went unanswered. 

The memory changed and suddenly he was ice skating with Rey in their favorite spot in Chandrila. Except— this wasn’t right either. In his memory, he remembered holding Rey in his arms and kissing her chilly cheeks. They held hands as they skated around the rink. Her eyes flashed a golden hue— the shade for when she felt unconditional love. 

_“Don’t touch me,” Rey yelled, pulling her hand away. “You’re pathetic.”_

_“What did I do?” the hurt Ben of the fractured memory questioned._

_“You are far too clingy, Ben. I can’t breath when I’m around you.” Rey said with derision._

That’s not how it went. Rey had said — “I can’t breath when I’m around you,” smiling as she nuzzled his nose against hers. It was when they first admitted they loved each other. 

The memory faded and Ben was brought back to the moment when he met Rey. They were on the beaches of Takodana. Rey had been splashing in the shallows when a large wave took her by surprise. Her ankle rolled as she was swept under the currents. Ben had seen it from a distance and immediately dove into the water after her. He had scooped her up in a bridal carry. He placed her down on the sand and her stormy gray eyes flashed to hazel. 

“You saved me,” Rey had exclaimed. 

“I… I couldn’t let you get hurt. 

“Thank you. I’m Rey,” she replied with a bright sunny smile. 

He grinned back, feeling his cheeks dimple. 

“I’m Ben.” 

But in this memory she was slapping at his chest and yelling at him. 

_“Get your hands off of me. Who do you think you are?”_

Ben thrust himself inside the body of his false-memory self. He grabbed onto Rey’s shoulders and stared into her eyes. 

“Please. See me, Rey.” 

She stopped her assault and her eyes softened. The stormy gray color told him that she was scared. 

“Ben?” she questioned. 

“Yes sweetheart, I’m here.” 

“I don’t know what’s happening. I’m so confused. They— they did something to me, Ben.” 

“Shh,” Ben kissed her brow. “I’ve got you sweetheart. It’s okay.” 

“No— they forced me, Ben. I didn’t want to forget you. I’d never forget you. Be with me, Ben. Be with me.” 

“I’ll always be with you, Rey.” 

“When you wake up, meet me in Takodana,” Rey whispered. 

Ben kissed her on the mouth and felt as every last memory of Rey disappeared. 

  
  
  


**PRESENT DAY**

  
  
  


Ben stretched and curled his arm around Rey’s waist. She fluttered her eyes open and Ben was met with a stunning golden hue. 

_Love._ Something whispered in his mind. 

Ben kissed her on the lips and started to push himself out of the bed. 

“I’m going to grab some coffee, you want some?” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Rey replied. 

Ben grinned as he pulled on his jeans and a sweater. 

“I’ll be right back,” he announced. 

***

On his way back from the coffee shop he stopped at the mailbox. He grabbed the pile of letters and put them under his arm as he locked the slot shut. Ben carried their coffees back to his apartment and handed one over to Rey. 

“Mmm, how did you know I like carmel cappuccinos?” Rey questioned. 

“Oh,” Ben frowned in confusion. “I… I don’t know?” 

He shrugged and placed the mail on his nightstand next to a wrapped up box. Ben pulled the wrapping paper off and pulled out a violet crystal necklace from inside. 

“Ben! That’s stunning,” Rey said. 

“I don’t know why, but something is telling me that this belongs to you.” 

Rey moved her hair out of the way as he fastened the crystal around her neck. 

“Beautiful,” Ben remarked. 

He then turned back to the mail he’d placed on the nightstand and noticed the one on the top was addressed from a Bazine Netal. The name seemed vaguely familiar. Ben opened the envelope and pulled out the typed letter. 

  
  


_Dear Mr. Solo,_

_I wanted to make you aware of a malpractice situation involving you and Rey Niima. You probably don’t remember the appointment you set up to have your memories of Rey Niima erased from your mind. You and Ms. Niima were in relationship for two years prior to the procedure that erased both of your memories of each other._

_Sheev Palpatine instructed Dr. Snoke to erase Ms. Niima’s memories without her consent. Then Mr. Palpatine made sure Dr. Snoke implanted false memories into your mind before the erasure to ensure you never remember the truth of your past with Ms. Niima._

_From what I can gather, Sheev Palpatine went through these measures to control every aspect of your life. I’m sure you are wondering why I am coming forward with this now and not when it happened. I’m ashamed to admit that I didn’t see what was really happening at the office. However, last night I was made aware that Dr. Snoke had erased my memory on more than one occasion due to an illicit affair between the two of us._

_I have written to each of the patients that underwent the treatment in the hopes that together we can put Dr. Snoke and Mr. Palpatine behind bars where they belong. I hope you and Ms. Niima can find each other again._

_Bazine Netal_

  
  


Ben felt a tear slip down his cheek as he finished reading the letter. He handed it over to Rey and she read it over, holding a hand over her mouth as tears streamed from her blue eyes — _sadness._

Ben crossed the room and gathered Rey in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. 

“I’m suing those assholes,” Rey cried. 

“I know sweetheart,” Ben agreed. 

“I want my memories back.” 

“I believe we can remember,” Ben stated. “I found you again— there has to be something connecting us. Something stronger than either of us know. You are part of my soul Rey.”

Rey nodded and reached up to capture his lips in a kiss. They held each other’s hands and listened to the sound of their hearts beating in sync. Then slowly, a barrier opened in his mind and every memory of Rey came rushing back in. 

“Ben,” Rey gasped. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Ben replied. 

“It is you,” they said in unison as their lips met in a heated kiss. 

They had done the impossible— they’d beaten the odds and found one another again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own


End file.
